Kim & Adam:Teens In Love
by GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun
Summary: Kim and Adam have been friends since they were kids, but as they grow up their feelings for each other grow.
1. Adam Reveals His Crush On Kimberly

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens In Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters.**

**Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each also grew**

**Chapter 1: Adam Reveals His Crush On Kimberly Ann**

**Kim along with best friend Aisha Campbell arrived at Angel Grove High School when Jason snuck up behind the girls.**

**'BOO' Jason screamed scaring his best friend and former black ranger Zack Taylor**

**'Hiya Jase' Aisha giggled as Kim broke down in tears 'Kim sweetheart, what's wrong' Aisha asked grabbing hold of Kim's hand,**

**'We'll see you girls in class' Billy yelled catching up with Thomas, Rocky and Adam**

** 'Kim, what's up' Aisha asked when the two girls were in the bathroom**

**'Aish, I'm having a love crisis' Kim sobbed as the two girls walked to class.**

**'Excuse me' Kim replied before returning to the bathroom to be sick. 30 minutes later and a pale looking Kimberly returned to class where Mrs Appleby was teaching her class maths with the six teens found boring.**

**'Hey, Kim are you OK' Aisha replied noticing Kim looking really pale.**

**'Yeah, I'm fine' Kim answered when the bell rang for recess, the two girls went off and did what Rocky called _Girls Talk Time_, while the boys went and played football with two other lads from the school**

**''So, Ads, who is this girl you have a crush on then' Rocky teased as him as he looked straight at Kimberly giggling away 'Please dude, please tell me it's not Kimberly Ann' Rocky added before laughing**

**'Hey Rocky, leave him alone' Thomas replied rather sternly before Billy piped up and 'I'm with Tommy on this one'. Rocky just looked awestruck at his three friends.**

**'Adam fancies Kimberly, Adam fancies Kimberly, Adam fancies Kimberly' Rocky teased his best friend when their wrist communicators went off**

**'Yes, Zordon' Kim replies as Zordon tells them before transporting the six teens to the command center '. Shortly after the teens arrived they sought to look at the viewing globe, they morphed into the rangers and transported to Angel Grove park where a bunch of kids were being chased.**

**'Ready Kim' Adam asked as him and Kim was joined by Billy. 'Yeah sure' Kim asked doing a backflip.**

**Later that afternoon and after saving the world Adam offered to walk Kim home**

**'Ads, you OK' Kim asked noticing Adam was being quiet**

**'Yeah, I'm OK, erm Kim I need to tell you something, but I don't think you are going to like it' Adam confessed**

**'OK, go ahead' Kim smiled**

**'Well, Kim, I know we've been friends, since we were both six years, but I really fancy you'. Adam said all in one breathe taking a seat to calm his nerves.**

**'Wow' was that Kim could say before sitting beside him and getting a hold of one of his hands. 'Kim, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of have said that' Adam replied as he ran away with tears in his eyes**

**'Adam wait up' Kim shouts running after her friend 'What do you mean you fancy me'**


	2. Avoiding Adam

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters**

**Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Chapter 2: Avoiding Adam**

**Still in shock at Adam's confession, Kim decided the only way she could avoid Adam was to move schools.**

**Back with Adam, his 12 year old sister Hannah Park and best friend and fellow ranger Jason Lee Scott (or JLS to Adam's sister).**

**'Hey Ads, what up mate' Jason asked noticing his friend ignoring his question**

**'Jase, I've made myself look a total idiot, now…and now I don't know' Adam confessed before breaking down and running off.**

**'We seriously need to get Adam and Kimberly together and soon' Hannah piped up getting on her bike and riding after her older brother, when she did finally catch up with him, she noticed him crying like never before**

**'Ads, you need to call Kim and tell her how you feel' Hannah replied taking a seat next her big brother **

**'Hanz, I can't call her****' Adam sobbed**

**'Adam, you and Kim have been inseparable since you were kids, you were always there for each other through good and bad times, like remember the time, her parents were divorcing, you were there for her cheering up whenever she got upset, or the time you accidently ripped your trousers in the worst place and Kim helped you get a new pair from home or the time mum took you and Kim for a pizza and you had a little incident' Hannah giggled making Adam laugh**

**'I can't believe you remember all those things Hannah Elizabeth Park' Adam laughed wiping his tears away. Meanwhile with Kim, she began to wonder if she was doing the right thing. Next day as the rangers settled down at Angel Grove High School, Aisha realized her two friends were missing **

**'Hey, guys have any of you seen Adam or Kim this morning' Aisha asked as Adam walked in with a down cast face**

**'Hey guys, Kim hasn't been in as she' Adam asked when Jason answered 'I saw Kim this morning, she's moved to Stone Canyon High School' the others just looked at him in shock.**

**'Hang on how do you know Jase' Adam replied looking ready to cry again**

**'I dropped my sister of at the school and she noticed Kim was walking through the doors of the high school' Jason explained as their teacher walked in**

**'Excuse me' Adam replies standing up and running out of the classroom**

**'I'll go after him' Billy replies running after him.**

**'Adam, wait up will you' Billy yells so the whole school could hear him.**

**'Billy, go back to class, I need some time alone' Adam snapped, despite being shocked at what Adam had said Billy walked back in class.**

**'Man, we need to get those together and quick before I go crazy' Jason smiles**

**'Guys, I have an idea' Thomas finally pipes up after being quiet through all their conversation. That afternoon the teens at the local Juice Bar.**

**'Hi guys, Kim smiles taking a seat but ignoring Adam at the same time**

**'Guys, follow me' Thomas instructed as the teens except Adam and Kim followed him.**

**'Kim we need to talk' Adam replies looking at Kim. She just sat there with her eyes fixed on the ground before walking out ignoring him**

**'Bless Adam' Aisha whispered to her friends seeing Adam in tears.**

**'He really does like Kimberly, doesn't he' Rocky spoke up feeling bad for winding Adam up, so chased after his friend, back with the others they nodded in agreement of Thomas' plan to get Adam and Kim together.**

**'Hey Ad, wait up' Rocky called out running after his friend**

**'What!' Adam replied****sharply**

**'I saw what happened and I'm sorry for winding you up about Kimmy' Rocky apologized before explaining his story**

**'I can't believe she ignored me Roc' Adam sobbed**

**'Ad, come with me and I'll buy you a milkshake OK' Rocky suggested as he saw Ernie serve Bulk & Skull**

**'Two strawberry milkshakes please' Rocky ordered**

**Meanwhile the other teens had left the Juice Bar to do homework.**

**'I hope this works' Thomas replies to himself as he to left the Youth Center**


	3. Thomas Oliver's Plan

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens In Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters.**

**Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Chapter 3: Thomas Oliver's Plan**

**1 week had past and Kim and Adam since Adama and Kim refused to speaking to each other, when Thomas got everything ready for the couple-he then got Aisha to ring Kim and Jason to ring Adam, then the two were to meet him outside the Youth Center, where they were to have a romantic meal thanks to the help of Ernie. 8pm came and first to arrive was Kimberly dressed in a pink one shoulder strap mid-thigh length dress and a pair of pink low heeled shoes**

**'Hi Ernie' Kim replied taking her seat to be joined ten minutes later by a smartly dressed Adam**

**'Wow, Kim you look amazing' Adam complementing his best friend, but as Adam got no answer so just turned round a began to walk away**

**'Adam, you look beautiful yourself' Kim piped up blushing**

**Adam stopped in his tracks and turned round when Kimberly stood up and walked over to him. Back at the command center Thomas, Billy, Jason and Rocky watched the couple from the viewing globe.**

**'Aww, they look so cute' Thomas whispered, back the Youth Center Kim and Adam began talking about anything and everything.**

**'Ad, sorry for acting such a jerk' Kim replies after she explained everything to Adam.**

***LATER THAT EVENING***

**'I take it that went well' Aisha smiled asking Rocky seeing Adam and Kim playing soccer in the local park, when they noticed Thomas and Jason smiling at each other**

**'Yeah it did, although it almost never happened' Rocky answered**

**'I think Thomas fancies Jase' Kim smiled looking at Adam before kissing him on the cheek.**

**'Come on guys; let's go home before our parents go mental at us.' Aisha informed the six teens**

**'Adam fancy coming to mine for tea' Kim asked a blushing Adam**

**'Yeah, why not' Adam answered as the teens all walked in different directions home.**

***AT KIMBERLY'S HOUSE***

**'Mum, I'm back and I've brought a friend' Kim smiles closing the front door and following Adam in to the living room**

**'Mum, this is Adam Andrew Park' Kim replies introducing Adam to her mum. Kim's mum waved to the teen lad as they both sat down to eat, after both teens had eaten, both went upstairs into Kim's room, when Adam was really quiet when Kim kissed him on the lips, soon enough one thing lead to another. Next day, Aisha met up with Kim**

**'So how did it go? Aisha asked** **about last night**

**'It went amazing Aish, we went back to my mum's and watched a chick flick' Kim answered yawning.**


	4. Kimberly Ann's Little Secret

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters.**

******Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Chapter 4: Kimberly's Little Secret**

**It was the second time in a matter of weeks that Kim was late for school. She had decided to return to Angel Grove High School.**

**'I wonder where Kim has gone' Billy asked himself as their teacher arrived in the classroom.**

**'Sorry, I'm late Miss Appleby' Kim apologizes taking her seat before turning to face Adam and said 'Ads; we need to talk later on'**

**'Looks like Ads is in trouble' Rocky replied.**

***THAT AFTERNOON***

**'So, Kim what did you what did you want to tell me' Adam wondered over to where Kim was sitting**

**'I'm having your baby Ads' Kim confessed breaking down in tears **

**'Wow' Adam gasped**

**'Ads, please don't tell the other rangers though' Kim pleaded, Adam nodded when Jason ****screamed 'WHATCHA DOIN' scaring Kimberly Ann**

**'Jase, don't do that' Adam scorned**

**'Jeez, sorry what's got into you Adam' Jason scowled sarcastically**

**'Look Ads, we have to get going' Kim smiled as she grabbed his hand and made her way to her mum's house**

**'Mum, can we talk please' Kim asks as her and Adam walked in to the house**

**'Yeah, Kim' Stephanie asked knowing what her daughter was about to say was important**

**'Mum, I'm pregnant' Kim sobbed**

**'Oh, Kimberly Ann' Stephanie replies to her 17 year old daughter**

**'Can, I use your phone please Mrs. Hart' Adam asked politely**

**'Yes, of course you may Adam' Stephanie answered, so while Adam was on the phone, Kim discussed for pregnancy with her mum, when Adam's mum and dad arrived**

**'Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Park, I'm Kim's mum' Stephanie introduced.**

**When they five were seated Adam confessed that Kim was having his baby, although Mr. and Mrs. Park were upset about it, they vowed to stick by the young couple.**

***2 MONTHS LATER***

**While in the command center alone Adam began talking to Zordon about Kim's pregnancy when Thomas transported in**

**'Hey Ads' Thomas smiled**

**'Hey Tom, how are you' Adam asked**

**'I'm fine, how is Kim' Tommy answered and asked at the same time**

**'She's OK, just really tired that's all' Adam answered as Billy, Aisha, Jason and Rocky transported to the center**

**'Hey Ads, how are you and Kim' Billy asked**

**'She's OK, me on the other hand, could be better' Adam replied as he broke down in tears.**

**'Zordon, I don't think Adam is up to fighting today' Billy informed Zordon as Adam sat on the floor in tears**

**'Billy, I think you may be right' Zordon nodded. Back with Kim, she was running late due to have a scan to see how far along she was in the pregnancy.**

**'Mum, I'm kind of scared' Kim confesses to her mum and both entered the hospital.**

**'Kim it's OK to be scared a little' Stephanie replies calming her teenage daughter down.**

***BACK IN THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Guys we'll have to fight Rita and Lord Zedd without two of our rangers' Thomas informed his team,**

**'IT'S MORPHIN TIME' Rocky yelled as each ranger yelled out their dinozord. Kim soon transported to the center only to notice Adam sobbing hard then he had sobbed before**

**'Ads, hun what's up' Kim asked taking a seat next to him**

**'I can't do this anymore Kim, I'm sick of everyone asking how I am' Adam sobbed as his girlfriend gave him a massive hug and just in time to the other rangers returned and saw Kim and Adam asleep**

**'Aww bless' Billy whispered as Thomas noticed Kim with her hand on her stomach**

**'Guys, I may be jumping to conclusions but I think Kim is pregnant' Thomas piped up as Alpha 5 safely transported the two teens back to their bedrooms.**


	5. Kimberly Ann's Confession

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters.**

******Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Chapter 5: Kimberly Ann Confesses**

**At the command center, the teens (except Kimberly) were getting ready for a battle when Zordon decided to split the teens into teams of two (Adam, Thomas and Aisha) and (Rocky, Jason and Billy) to battle twin monsters with the help of Kim (who was back at the center). After 1 hour of megazord and dragonzord action, the six rangers had returned from saving the world again to the command center where the morphed down and transported to the Juice Bar, when Kim ran for the ladies room.**

**'Ads, what is up with Kimmy' Rocky exclaimed rather sharpish**

**'Guys, I can't tell you otherwise Kim will flip' Adam answered as Aisha and Kimberly Ann returned**

**'Kim what is going between you and Ads' Thomas asked**

**'Guys, I have a little confession to make' Kim replies before the other rangers all started to jump to all sorts of conclusions when they all started arguing with one another, after 45 minutes of hearing her best friends argue**

**'GUYS, ME AND ADAM ARE TO BECOME PARENTS' Kim yelled over the arguing shutting Thomas, Aisha, Billy, Jason and Rocky up in the progress**

**'Hang on please repeat that again and this time in ENGLISH' Jason shouted shocked at his friends confession**

**'I'm having Adam's baby' Kim repeated slowly so her friends could understand**

**'Kim, please tell me that you are joking' Rocky asked**

**'No she isn't Roc, she's being serious' Adam informed as he took a seat next to Thomas.**

**'And before you ask Roc. Zordon knows, he was the second person me and Kim told after my parents and Kim's mum.' Adam implied**

**'And then you decided to tell us lastly' Rocky squealed after Aisha playfully hit him.**

**'No' Kim and Adam replied in unison**

**Kim and Adam had decided that they had, had enough so left for Kim's mum's house**

**'Wow, Tom, you were right' Billy replied with a shocked look on his face**

***IN KIM'S HOUSE***

**'Ads, you OK' Kim asked noticing her boyfriend was a bit quiet**

**'Kimmy, I just have a lot of thoughts going on in my head at the moment' Adam answered**

**'Ads, it will be OK, you know' Kim reminded him as he came to realize that becoming a dad wasn't going to be as easy as he thought**

**'Hey Kimmy, what are we going to about being Power Rangers' Adam asked sitting next to Kimberly Ann, who was rubbing her baby bump**

**'Adam, will you be angry at me if I was to leave the group for a while' Kim asked a really tired looking Adam**

**'Kim, I wouldn't be angry' Adam answered before reminding Kimberly about his question 'Adam, I have no clue' Kim answered falling to sleep on Adam's lap. An hour later Adam awakes after hearing a knock on the door,**

**'Oh hey Thomas' Adam replied yawning**

**'Hey, Ads, sorry about the way Rocky reacted the way he did; it was just a shock you know' Thomas explained as Kimberly woke from her sleep.**

**Next day and Kim made the bold choice and decided that she no longer wanted to be a power ranger, so while the others were at school, Kim transported to the command center and got talking to Zordon.**

**'Kim, whenever you feel ready to re-join the rangers, then you may' Zordon replied as Alpha 5 transported Kim back to her mum's house.**

**'Hey Kim, how are you' Stephanie asked as Kim ran to the bathroom after 2 hours in the bathroom Kim flushed the toilet and unlocked the door**

**'Mum, how did you ever manage to cope with being pregnant with me' Kim asked taking a seat on her bed as Kim's mum told her daughter about her pregnancy. Later that afternoon four of the seven rangers headed straight to the youth center, while Adam headed straight over to Kim's house**

**'Hey Adam, Kim's upstairs sorting out the spare room for the baby,' Stephanie replies as Adam thanked her and headed upstairs**

**'Hey Ads' Kim smiles looking at her boyfriend. Adam soon got to work helping Kimberly Ann paint a crib pink and white, when he was joined by the other rangers**

**'Ads, come here please' Rocky whispered, Adam did what he was told leaving Kimto painting the crib when Stephanie entered and told Kim's friends what she was doing in the spare room**

**'Mrs. Hart, can we have a word please' Thomas asked as the five teens and Stephanie took a seat in the living room**

**'Mrs. Hart, is it possible that you and Adam could take Kim out for baby shopping while we finish a surprise for her' Aisha asked as Thomas saw an emotional looking Kimberly sitting on the stairs, so nudged Adam**

**'Hey, Kim what's up' Adam asked as he and Thomas took a seat on the stairs**

**'Ads, Tom, I can't deal with this anymore, this whole pregnancy is just annoying me' Kim sobbed**

**'Hey, Kim how about I take you out for a bit of girly and baby shopping then we could catch a movie and something to eat, would you like that and if it's OK with your mum you can stay over at mine tonight' Adam asked helping his pregnant girlfriend up and grabbed her coat for her.**

**'Mrs. Hart can Kim stay over at mine please' Adam asked Kim's mum as Kim got her coat on, Stephanie nodded as it gave Kim's and Adam's friend more time to finish Kim's surprise.**

***AT THE JUICE JAR***

**As the couple sat down, Kim told Adam why she was acting the way she was**

**'Kim, sweetheart, you know me and the guys are here if you want to talk to any of us and the others said that they wil babysit when they baby is born to give us a break' Adam replied comforting an anxious Kim.**

**'Ads, do you think I'm still attractive despite being 5 months pregnant' Kim asked knocking Adam off guard**

**'Kim, of course I do and when this baby is born I know we are going to make brilliant parents' Adam answered as Ernie arrived with the teens milkshakes and pizza**

**'Hey Kim remember when I first said I had a crush on you, you didn't know how to react and Rocky kept teasing me about it' Adam reminisced making Kim laugh.**

**'Now let's go baby shopping' Kim said smiling. Meanwhile back at Kim's place, the five remaining teens and Kim's mum continued to work on the surprise.**

***AT ADAM'S HOUSE***

**Kim and Adam settled down for the night watching a film about love and heartbreak, when they fell to sleep. Adam's mum came in and put a blanket over the teenage couple. Back at Kim's the teens finished the surprise ready for when the baby arrives (although Adam and Kim didn't know what they were having)**

**'Hey Ads, do you want a girl or boy' Kimberly asked**

**'I'm not that bothered' Adam answered as Kim stood up and made a swift exit to the bathroom**


	6. No More Pink Ranger For Now

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters.**

******Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Thanks to brankel1 and James Birdsong for the reviews**

**Chapter 6: No More Pink Ranger For Now**

**As the other kids were at school, Kim paid Zordon another visit, this time leaving her power coin, her power morpher and a letter to the others explaining why she left the group, then with the help of Alpha she was transported back to Angel Grove, where she met up with her friends who had just met up at the Youth Center after arriving there from school.**

**'Hi, Kim' Adam smiled as Kim took her seat**

**'Jeez, Kim you look ready to pop' Thomas exclaimed as Aisha passed Kim her drink and took her seat**

**'I'm a bit nervous' Kim confesses shocking Adam **

**'How long have you got left of the pregnancy Kim' Aisha asked knowing she couldn't wait for the baby to be born**

**'Around 3 months and I for one cannot wait' Kim answered when Rocky entered with a small cuddly teddy for Kim's baby.**

**'Thanks Roc' Kim giggled at what the teddy said**

**'Kim there is one surprise for you to see' Aisha smiled helping Kim up.**

**'Hey Kim, are you OK, you seem in pain' Adam asked really concerned about Kimberly **

**'Yeah, I'm OK, just Braxton hicks that's all' Kim answered with a smile before asking**

**'Braxton hicks, what the heck are they' Rocky asked as Aisha rubbed Kim's back**

**'Here, Tommy sit her here' Ernie replied as Kim's Braxton hicks contraction took hold**

**'Braxton hicks are also known false contractions' Hannah replied entering the center looking for her brother**

**After 2 hours Kim's Braxton hicks contractions had gone**

**On the way to Kim's house, she asked ****'Can't you guys just tell me the surprise' knowing Adam was the type of person into giving into her little begs. But this Adam was keeping quiet on his girlfriend's surprise. They finally arrived at Kim's house when she was told to shut her eyes ready for the surprise**

**'One, two, three, you can open them now Kim' Adam replies as Kimberly stood there look at the room in shock **

**'I love it, but how, who and why? And thanks Ad, thanks guys' Kim cried.**

**'Well, me, Aisha, Thomas and Hannah painted a wall each in pink (as Kim was the pink ranger), Adam's mum made this picture frame and put a picture of you and Adam when you were 2 months old, your mum Kim, bought these pink curtains and added a design of little hot pink ribbons, Billy bought these baby monitors in pink' Jason answered Kim's question. They still didn't know if they were having a baby girl or baby boy,so their friends just guessed the sex of the baby**

**'Now, I'm all ready for the baby's birth' Kim smiled as the baby kicked and the teams wrist communicators went off**

**'Hey Zordon, what's going on' Rocky answered the call.**

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**The five teens transported to the command center when Thomas noticed Kim wasn't with them, he then noticed a letter, a power coin and power transmorpher, he walked over to where they were and picked up the letter and began to read it so the rest could hear it 'Wow' Aisha gasped**

**'So what does that mean Zordon' Rocky asked**

**It means Rocky that instead of the seven of you, there will only be six and as Kimberly isn't here to the be leader, you will take over' Zordon answered as they looked at the viewing globe and saw Scorpina and Goldar attacking the city of Angel Grove.**

**'IT'S MORPHIN TIME' Rocky yelled**

**'White tigerzord' Thomas calls out**

**'Green dragonzord' Jason yells**

**'Mastodon' Adam shouts**

**'Sabre-toothed Tiger' Aisha shouts**

**'Triceratops' Billy shouts**

**'Tyrannosaurus' Rocky yells**

**They soon saw the damage the two villains were doing to the city**

**'Guys were going to have to stop them' Aisha instructed as Rocky decided to the split the teams into two groups.**

**'Me, Tommy and Aisha will attack Goldar, Billy, Jason and Adam you will fight Scorpina' Rocky replies as the two groups split up and fought the two villains with the megazord, dragonzord and white tigerzord. After the six teens and two villains quit battling each other, the teens returned to the command center and the villains returned to get a good telling off by Rita and Lord Zedd.**


	7. The Big Day For Kimberly Ann & Adam

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters.**

******Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Chapter 7: The Big Day for Kimberly & Adam**

**Just when the teens were getting ready for another battle, Adam's wrist communicator went off.**

**'Ads, I don't want to break the bad news but the baby is coming' Kim squealed as her contractions took hold**

**'But the baby isn't due for another three months' Adam replied as the others gathered round**

**'The baby can't wait Ads' Kim screamed**

**'Guys, can you fight the baddies without me' Adam asked as Thomas and Jason nodded as he transported to the Youth Center to see an upset Kim sitting kneeling over a table as her contractions took hold**

**'Kimberly, I'm here' Adam smiles grabbing hold of his girlfriend's hand, as she felt another contraction.**

**'Adam, I can't cope with this, I feel really useless' Kim sobbed as Hannah enters looking for Adam again**

**'Ads, I can't do this' Kim screams as Ernie rang for an ambulance**

**'Hanz, I need you to go and fetch mum, Kim's gone into labor and her contractions are getting stronger' Adam screamed as Kim's squeezed his hand**

**3 hours had passed since Kim first went into labor, when Mrs Park and Hannah arrived at youth center**

**'Mrs Park how long will I be like this for' Kim screamed as another contraction took hold **

**'Kim, you'll be OK, my mum's here and so is Adam' Hannah answered**

**Meanwhile with the other teens they were battling to save Angel Grove. Thomas kept thinking of Kim and Adam**

**'Ads, you OK hun' Kim asked as Hannah helped her brother's girlfriend control her breathing**

**'I'll be fine' Adam answered before running to the bathroom to be sick.**

**'Nerves of being a dad for the first time' Kim giggled through the pain.**

**'Adam, are you OK' Ernie asked knocking on the bathroom door**

**'Yeah, I'm OK' Adam replied flushing the toilet and then re-joining Kimberly, who was getting so aggravated by the pains 'This is so taking the piss' Kim freaked before being told off for swearing.**

**'Kimberly Ann Hart, there is no need to swear', Stephanie replied entering the juice bar as Adam stood next to her and laughed.**

**As the hours went on, Kim became more restless as the paramedics arrived**

**'I so can't wait for this to be over' Adam and Kim said in unison, soon enough**** they lifted Kim into the back of the ambulance on the way to Angel Grove Hospital, where the contractions came every 2-3 minutes.**

***ANGEL GROVE HOSPITAL***

**'Kim, we're here sweetheart' Adam whispered as Kim was fast asleep as the contractions wore off.**

**'This is Miss Kimberly Ann Hart, went into labour around 9 tonight.' The paramedic who drove the ambulance told the midwife everything she needed to know.**

**'OK, take her straight to the labour ward' the same midwife called out**

**It had been just a little over two hours since Kim's waters had broke and Kim was no near give birth**

**'This is driving me nuts' Kim replied freaking out, while Adam couldn't help but pacing the room**

**'Ads, stop pacing please its making me feel sick' Stephanie asks while calming her daughter down**

**'Mum, get the midwife, I need to push' Kim screams**

**'Right Kim, I need to push for me' the midwife instructed**

**'Well done Kim, you're doing great' Adam replied**

**'That's great Kim, another push and I will be able to see the head' the midwife called out as Adam fainted**

**'Why is it always men who have to faint at the sight of women giving birth?' Stephanie asked herself after remembering that Kim's dad fainted when she was giving birth to Kimberly.**

**'Kim you're doing great' the midwife pipes up after a 2 minute silence**

**'Kim, the head has emerged, OK' Stephanie notified her daughter when Adam woke up**

**'Nice to see Prince Charming awake' Stephanie giggled as Adam got on his feet.**

**'Yeah sorry for that' Adam apologized as he sat next to Kim and held her hand**

**'Kimberly, I need you push hard' the midwife instructed**

**'Oh, jeez this is taking too long' Adam muttered as Kim pushed with all her energy**

**'Kim, you're nearly there' Adam smiled after seeing his baby being born**

**At 6:30am, Kim gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they decided to call Francesca Aisha Hart-Park, Adam then went and told his mum and sister the good news**

**'Mum, Hannah, I'm a dad to a baby girl' Adam screeched with excitement, he returned a short while afterwards to congratulate his girlfriend.**

**'Well done Kim' Stephanie replies as Adam held his new born daughter for the first time.**

**'Hey, Frankie' Adam cooed**

**'You look the perfect family guys' Stephanie sobbed as she took a picture of the three of them. 2 hours later the four teens arrived at school**

**'Guys and girl, at 6:30 this morning Kimberly Hart and Adam Park became parents to a beautiful baby girl whom they called Francesca Aisha Hart-Park' Mrs Appleby announced to the class before lessons had started. Thomas and Jason smiled at the news**

**'Mrs Appleby, can we send them a congratulations card signed by everyone' Rocky asked**

**'That is a good idea Rocky' Miss Appleby answered.**

**So the rest of the day the teens made cards and signed a big card along with their classmates.**

***A WEEK LATER***

**Kim and Adam were settling in to being parents, when Aisha and Rocky paid the couple a visit**

**'Hey Kim, Ads, how is it being parents' Aisha asked as Rocky cooed over his friends daughter**

**'It has it's challenges' Kim and Adam answered at the same time**

**'Aww she's cute' Rocky smiled**

**'I think someone's getting broody' Kim, Aisha and Adam whispered so Rocky couldn't hear.**

**Soon enough the kids were back at school, while Kim and Adam did their school work at home.**

**'I can't wait to have kids Aisha' Rocky smiled and winked**

**'Roc, you have no chance after seeing what Kim has gone through' Aisha informed Rocky who looked upset.**

**'Aisha, Rocky you are needed back at the command center immediately' Zordon informed (Adam like Kim decided to take a break from being a ranger), so the two teens transported to the center where they had to face a new monster alongside Goldar. **

**Back with Kim and Adam, they soon found out that being a parent isn't going to be as easy either of them thought, although Frankie slept through the night, Kim and Adam were still up doing school work.**


	8. Adam Ends Up In Hospital

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters.**

******Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Chapter 8: Adam Ends Up In Hospital**

**Three months had passed since Frankie's birth when Kim and Adam decided to return back to school, where a lot changed since the young couple had last had been at school, one change was Aisha and Rocky were arguing non-stop to the point where Thomas and Jason couldn't even separate them when they did fight but failed, they couldn't even stop them from fighting when transmorphed into the rangers, even when they were in the command center, It got to the point where Kim had, had enough**

**'YOU KNOW WHAT AISHA, ROCKY, YOU'VE CHANGED SINCE FRANCESCA HAS BEEN BORN' Kim and Adam yelled at the same time, shutting both Aisha and Rocky up.**

**'Jeez, there is no need to yell, you know' Aisha and Rocky yelled back**

**Before long all seven teens were in a full blown argument, when the teens communicators went off.**

***AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'Erm, Aisha, what is Goldar doing outside your house' Tommy asked facing Aisha**

**'I have no clue but it's morphin time' Aisha answered as the teens morphed in the rangers**

**Right Aisha and Rocky you fight Goldar, Kim and Adam, take Frankie inside and stay there' Jase and Billy you go and fight the putties' Thomas instructed**

**'You can't get me' cackled Goldar**

**'Kim, stay inside' Adam ordered as he ran outside and helped Aisha and Rocky when Goldar struck him, who fell to his knees in pain.**

**'ADAM' Kim screamed being held back by Thomas and Billy**

**'EITHER YOU GUYS LET ME GO, OTHERWISE I WILL FIGHT YOU BOTH TO GET TO HIM' Kim yells ready to fight the two lads and anyone who got in her way while Adam lay motionless and in agony on the floor.**

**'Ads, I need you, Frankie needs you ' Kimberly sobbed uncontrollably as the ambulance arrived and put him the back of an ambulance**

**'Kim, come here' Aisha replied giving her best friend a hug**

**'I can't believe this is happening' Kim sobbed as Aisha hugged her best friend**

**'Kim, Adam's a fighter, he will fight through this' Aisha reminded as memories of Adam came flooding back.**

**'GOLDAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS' Kimberly yells trying to control her temper.**

**'Kim, fighting that golden troublemaker isn't going to make Adam get better is it? Thomas asked knowing Kim was angry**

**'Roc, take Kim down the Youth Center so she can attack the punch bag to release her anger' Jason pipes up after spending countless hours trying to calm Kim down.**

***ANGEL GROVE HOSPITAL***

**'How is he' his mum asked the doctor**

**'He's stable, he suffered a blow to the ribs and a hit to the head, he's lucky he survived anymore punches or kicks, he would have died' Dr. Jamason replies making Adam's parents realize that what could have happened didn't. Meanwhile back with Adam's friends**

**'I hope he's OK' Kim softly spoke**

**'I can't believe this has happened 'Aisha added**

**'We have to keep strong not only for Adam but for Kim and Frankie too' Thomas frowns at what he just said, Kim couldn't take the silence any long, so took Frankie for a walk while the others hung around in Billy's garage trying to keep calm and focus on the job in hand. 4 hours had past when Adam finally began to slowly wake up.**

**'Oh, Adam we thought we'd lost you' his mum sobs.**

**'Where's Kim and Frankie, I need to see them' Adam asked as his dad rang Kim and told her to come and visit with Frankie, which she did.**

**'Hey Ads, how's you' Kim smiled letting him hold Frankie. 'I'm fine thanks' Adam smiled.**

***2 MONTHS LATER***

**Adam, take it easy please, you haven't just long been released from hospital' his mum pleaded but Adam just ignored what his mum said and made his way to Angel Grove High to a disco the school was holding but what Kim didn't know was Adam was planning to ask her to marry him.**

**'Wow, Kim you look amazing' Adam blushed. As the night wore on the teens were getting restless when Adam walks to the front of the school and asks Kim to follow him**

**'After this rollercoaster of a ride, we have been on Kimberly Ann Hart, will you the pleasure of marrying me' Adam asked as Kim nodded a yes.**

**'Congratulations, you guys' Aisha and Rocky cheered as Kim saw her best friends laughing in the corner of the hall**

**'Hey, guys' Kim smiled joining her two friends. After the disco had finished, Kim and Adam headed straight to Kim's house, Billy escorted Trini home, Jason and Thomas walked back to their parent's homes, Aisha and Rocky stayed to help clean up the mess while talking amongst themselves.**

**'Can't believe Adam and Kim are engaged' Aisha replied breaking the silence**

**'I know, maybe we should tell them, that we're dating' Rocky answered and suggested at the same time before getting a funny look off Aisha as if to say no chance mate. At Kim's house, Adam and Kim were beginning to settle into looking after Frankie, doing their school work and talking to each other, when Thomas rang Kim on her mobile reminding her she had dance practice.**

**'Ha ha, you and Tommy enter dance contests still' Adam laughed**

**'Laugh all you want Adam Andrew Park, I have a video of you and Aisha dancing from when you were 5 years old' Kim laughed shutting Adam up**

**As the night wore on Kim and Adam were getting tired**

**'I wonder if Rocky has persuaded Aisha to have kids yet' Kim giggled before her and Adam fell to sleep.**


	9. Welcome Back Adam

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters**

******Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Chapter 9: Welcome Back Adam Park**

**Adam finally decided to return to the rangers as the black ranger and no time sooner, Goldar and Rita sent down putties to destroy Angel Grove while Thomas and Jason had to fight a monster called Dare-And-Mare, when the battle was over the five teens returned back to the command center,**

**'Hey Ads, welcome back mate' Thomas smiled**

**'Welcome dude, dudettes' Alpha spoke robotically.**

**'It was Kim's idea that I return' Adam replied as he was welcomed back by the others. Kim meanwhile wondered if she had did the right thing in letting Adam return to being a ranger, she kept her mind off Adam by keeping busy looking after 7 month old Frankie.**

**'Dada' Frankie gurgled**

**'Yay, go Franks' Kim cheered at hearing her daughters first word.**

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

**'GuystroubleisbrewingnearKims ' Adam said without taking a single breathing**

**'IT'S MORPHIN TIME' Thomas yells.**

**'White tigerzord' Thomas calls out**

**'Green dragonzord' Jason yells**

**'Mastadon' Adam shouts**

**'Sabre-toothed Tiger' Aisha shouts**

**'Triceratops' Billy shouts**

**'Oi, trouble twosome are whatever you're called leave Kim and Frankie alone' Adam shouts scaring the monster away, so while Thomas, Aisha, Billy and Jason chased the monster, Adam went and checked on Kimberly and Frankie.**

**'You guys, alright' Adam asked and Kim nodded in tears**

**'We're OK' Kim smiled through her tears. The guys returned to doing teen stuff like planning their graduation (although it was like a year away), Kim and Adam planned their wedding which was to take place on Kim's 19th birthday, Aisha and Rocky planned their future together along with Billy and his girlfriend Trini, Jason decided to teach karate alongside Thomas.**

***AT ANGEL GROVE JUICE BAR AND YOUTH CENTER***

**'Hey, Ernie, seven milkshakes please' Jason ordered as Kim fed Frankie,**

**'Aww, she's looking more like you every time I see her' Ernie smiles as Kim winded Frankie.**

**'Yeah, she's got my eyes and Kimmy's cute smile' Adam replies rocking his daughter to sleep.**

**'So when can we expect another little Hart-Park baby' Jason giggled being serious**

**'Don't hold your breath Jase' Kim and Adam said in unison. Kim then asked Aisha and Trini to be bridesmaids at her wedding alongside Frankie, while Adam asked Thomas to be best man.**

**'Ernie, is it alright if we have the wedding reception here, please? Kim and Adam asked**

**'Yeah sure, on one condition, I get to pick the song for the first dance' Ernie answered then asked, Adam and Kim nodded.**

** Thomas and Jason then decided to make a surprise video, Billy and Trini planned on how the couple were going to walk down the aisle, while Aisha, Rocky and Zack planned the hen and stag dos, without telling Kim or Adam any of this, but Kim and Adam were more concerned what they were going to wear and who was going among a lot of other things.**


	10. The Wedding Of Adam Park & Kim Hart

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters**

******Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Chapter 10: The Wedding of Mr Park & Miss Hart**

***18 MONTHS LATER***

**'Looking forward to the big day' Aisha asked a nervous looking Kimberly**

**'Yeah, can't wait' Kim said looking less then enthusiastically happy,**

**'I wonder how Ads is coping' Kim asked herself, meanwhile Adam was feeling exactly the same as Kim, as they both were getting ready for their hen and stag dos that Aisha, Rocky and Zack had planned-Kimberly, Aisha, Kim's mum, Trini, Adam's mum and Aisha's mum travelled to Florida for the evening, while Adam, Thomas, Rocky, Billy, Jason and Zack stayed in Angel Grove. Although they weren't allowed to get drunk, they still had fun. Next day the 6 girls arrived back in Angel Grove greeted by Adam, Rocky, Jason and Thomas.**

**'Hey soon to be Mrs. Park' Adam smiled while Rocky burst out laughing**

**'Rocky, what is your problem, ever I said that I fancied Kim, you have been winding me and it's beginning to annoy me and although you have apologized once, you threw it back my face' Adam scorned before running off in tears and making Rocky look small**

**'Ads has a point Roc' Thomas pointed out before running after Adam**

**'Ads, don't let him get to ya mate' Thomas said out of breath, before the two teens returned back to where the other teens were sitting and talking**

**'Hey Ads, sorry for the way I've been behaving, I feel like such a jerk for what happened' Rocky apologized before passing him a necklace saying Kim, Adam and Francesca Park, Aisha also gave Kim a necklace saying the same thing.**

***THE BIG DAY***

**The day of wedding finally arrived when both Kimberly and Adam were feeling the nerves, to the point where Kim felt sick**

**'I can't do this' Kim sobbed before running to the bathroom.**

**'Nerves' Aisha and Trini said at the same time before Kim returned from the bathroom**

**'I'm OK just scared' Kim smiled through her nerves. Soon after the wedding was under away and Adam just couldn't hold back the tears and broke down at how amazing Kim was. Soon enough the wedding was over and they thanked their friends for the lovely surprises but they soon found out it was far from over as they were to go to a joint celebration (as it was also Kim's 19th Birthday.)**

**'Thanks guy it's positively amazing' Adam sobbed**

**'Aww, Ads, you OK' Kim asked her husband**

**'Yeah, I'm OK just a bit shocked' Adam confessed making his new wife laugh**

**'First you faint when I'm giving birth to Francesca and now you're crying at the reception, you never cease to amaze me Adam Andrew' Kimberly laughed after pulling a face,**

**'Guys time for the first dance' Ernie pipes up putting on I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston**

**'Wow, this is amazing' Adam replied as the young couple thanked Ernie for the nice surprise before Kimberly and Adam Park left the reception along with Aisha, Trini, Jason, Thomas, Billy, Zack and Rocky headed straight over to Kim's place to have a sleepover when 1 year old Frankie ran into the room.**

**'Mummy, what's this' Frankie asked passing her mum a photo of Thomas and Kimberly when they were 5 years old taking part in a ballroom dancing competition**

**'Wow Tom, I never knew you could dance' Aisha smiled**

**'Yeah, we still do take part in competitions' Kim laughed as she told began to tell the story of Thomas and her dancing together.**

**Kimmy and Tom began to think back to the first time they danced while Kim started telling the story:-**

**'_The story began right here in Angel Grove Dance Club, me and Thomas were partnered after our couples left to pursue other 'careers', We really never hit it of first all we kept doing was arguing and fighting, to the point we kept getting told off but after the last warning we got our heads together and practiced until we perfected the routine and we had them in our heads for the national Angel Grove Dance Contest against other elementary schools and two other rangers-Aisha Campbell and Adam Park from Stone Canyon Elementary School, (that was before they moved the school to Angel Grove,' _Kimberly Park started when Trini and Billy looked at each other in shock,**

**'You two were ballroom dancers' Trini asked Aisha and Adam as Kim continued her story**

**_'Although a lot of the kids were good, they couldn't remember the dance moves, apart from Aisha and Adam, who were brilliant, Ad and Aish came in second and me and Thomas came in first, we are both happy with the positions we came in and so were Adam and Aish, after that win, the teacher thought we made a brilliant couple and they were proved right as we won competition after competition, even if we didn't win we weren't upset as we knew we did the best we could' Kim continued _as Aisha and Adam blushed and confessed the whole truth**

**'Adam doesn't dance anymore as he decided dancing wasn't for him so took karate up, but I continued' Aisha replied as Adam went quiet**

**_'Even though we both grew up, the passion of dancing always remained.' _Kim babbled on when Thomas piped up and told his friends that he and Kim have a dance recital coming up and they could watch the two in action.**

**'And to this day we continue to dance, along with Kim's gymnastics class and my karate class.' Thomas replied**

**'Aww, bless look at Frankie' Rocky whispered as Kim noticed Frankie fast asleep.**

**'I'll take her to her room' Kim replied picking her daughter up, while the other hunted for something to eat, Aisha and Rocky made a bold decision to tell the others they were dating tomorrow though as they were all tired out.**

**'Aw bless, looks like we are the only two awake after seeing their friends fast sleep 'Hey Ads, you OK' Kim smiled holding her husband's hand.**

**'I don't know Kim, I just don't know' Adam replied confusing himself**

***ANGEL GROVE DANCE & GYMNASTICS CLUB***

**'Wow, this is amazing' Adam replied before asking 'Aisha, would you if I became your dancing partner starting for next time you, Kim and Tom have a dance class'**

**'Of course Ad' Aisha answered as the teens took their seats waiting for Kim and Tom to appear.**

**'Look, Frankie, there's mummy and Uncle Thomas' Adam smiled as both teens performed the foxtrot and Waltz.**

**'Wow, that's amazing' Jason smiled seeing Tom and Kim performing well together**

**3 hours had passed and the results came in, the judge read out who was in third and second place before announcing the first place winners who was Thomas Adam Oliver and Kimberly Ann Park.**

**'Well done, guys' Adam replies giving Kim a hug and shaking Thomas' hand.**


	11. The Welcome Return Of Kimberly Ann Park

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters**

******Adam and Kimberly Ann knew each other from the age of 6, but as they grew up, their feelings for each other also grew**

**Chapter 11: The Welcome Return of Pink Ranger**

***3 YEARS ON***

**Kimberly has now been married to Adam for four years, so she felt it was time to return as the pink ranger as Adam now had become a karate teacher and gave his ranger powers to his little sister Hannah Park so he could also look after 4 year old Francesca and 3 week old Schuyler Trini Park**

**'Welcome back Kim Park' Hannah replied hugging her sister-in-law.**

**'Hey, Hanz' smiled as the others hugged her.**

**'No time like the wicked' Rocky giggled making Kim laugh**

'**Welcome back pink ranger' Zordon calls out interrupting the conversation **

**'Hey, Zordon, Alpha' Kim replies **

**Jason piped up and said 'It's good to have you back Kim; it's been quiet without you.' **

**Zordon then told the guys to look at the viewing globe in which they did 'Right guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME' Kim yelled**

**'Pterodactyl' Kim shouts**

**'White tigerzord' Thomas calls out**

**'Green dragonzord' Jason yells**

**'Mastadon' Hannah shouts**

**'Sabre-toothed Tiger' Aisha shouts**

**'Triceratops' Billy shouts**

**'Tyrannosaurus' Rocky yelled**

**As the power ranger reached their destination Kim chose the team to split into two groups-(Group one consisted of Aisha, Jason and Thomas, Group two consisted of Billy, Rocky and** **Hannah), while she stayed at the command center to help Zordon and Alpha, just like Rocky did a while back.**

**'Group one head to the high school where Goldar and that annoying Dare-A-Mare monster is there turning people in to the nightmares they were having. **

**Group two putties are in the park' Kim ordered as the two group split up looking for their intended enemies while Kim organised a plan for the six rangers to fight together, after the putties and the Dare-A-Mare had been destroyed. The teens regrouped after Kim told them that Rito had made his Dare-A-Mare monster grow **

**'Oh great this is all we need' Kim replied joining her friends and fellow rangers. **

**'Nice of you to join us Kim' Rocky smiled as the three of them joined forces into beating the now massive Dare-A-Mare monster with their weapons, which they defeated 2 hours later. **

**Soon enough the teens were transported back to the command center on a congratulated win, 1 hour later the teens arrived at Angel Grove Juice Bar and Youth Center, which Ernie represented Kim with a cake saying welcome back before**

**Jase piped up and said 'Yeah well I think your surprise, is more of a surprise, then our surprise' before looking confused at what he just said.**

**'No offence Jase, but what the heck are you on about' Thomas replied sneaking up between Aisha and Kimberly.**

**'I have no clue Tom' Jason speaks up as Kim tried to translate what Jason meant.**

'**I think he meant that seeing me here, was more of a surprise then you throwing me a surprise party' Kim translated as Jason nodded at what he meant.**


	12. The Last Battle For The Power Rangers

**Kimberley Hart & Adam Park: Teens in Love**

**Author: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the characters Schuyler, Hannah, Stephanie and Francesca are my own characters**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Kiam: Teens In Love, I hoped you enjoyed the story and thanks to all those who reviewed the story**

**Chapter 12: 1 Last Battle For The Rangers**

**'Guys, are you ready for one last battle before the rangers are no more' Kim asked as the guys remembering the last 15 years of being a ranger, before attacking Goldar and Bones with the rangers megazord and Jason's green dragonzord. After defeating the evil two villains the six adults and one teen transported back to the command center**

**'We have had some great time here, guys' Kim replied thinking back to when the rangers first mission started with Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Jason Lee Scott and Billy Cranston.**

**'Yeah remember the first time I joined you guys as the green ranger' Thomas remembered as Kim's memories all came flooding back to her, she couldn't help but let out a little laugh, when the rangers put one of their hands in middle and all shouted**

**'POWER RANGERS'**


End file.
